Daddy's little girl
by BonesFan97
Summary: A story about Booth and his little girl. Bones will be in it too, Lots of fluff and some b&b moments later?
1. Late Night with Daddy

Daddys little girl

So ive been reading on here a lot of stories about Bones&Christine relationship but no one really done about Booth&Christine so i thought id try?

DISCLAIMER:I SADLY DONT OWN ANYTING

02:24 hit in the morning and Booth woke up to noises coming from the nursery, being an ex sniper meant he was a very light sleeper and even the slightist noise would wake him. Knowing how exhausted Bones had been the past fews weeks Booth slowly and carefully untangled himself from Bones to see to his daughter. He tiptoed very quietly out the room knowing if Bones woke up she'd take control straight away and wouldn't sleep untill Christine was sleeping herself. Booth didn't mind waking up too see to her, he actually enjoyed it. Missing out in Parker's first few years meant he was embracining all of Christine's younger years before it was to late. He slowly walked across the landing and into Christine's nursery when he found her smiling at the ceiling, a grin appeared on his face and he lifted her up.

"Hello my beautiful baby girl! What's wrong?" Booth laughed after he said this knowing if Bones was stood their she'd tell him how it was impossible for a baby of Christine's age to answer him and in the end it was a stupid question to ask.

Booth changed Christines Diaper and walked down stairs with her knowing that they both wouldn't get back to sleep. He was actually quiet excited to spend time with just him and Christine. He loved when Bones was their but it was very rarely it was just him and his daughter and it was moments like this he embraced.

Booth sat christine in her high chair and made her a bottle and a coffee for himself. He stood looking at Christine smiling already she looked so much like Bones and she was a year old.

"Chrissy im warning you no boyfriends till your 35,ill shoot them if they come within ten feet of my gorgeous princess remember that!" Booth said to his smiling daughter knowing that if she looked like her mother boys would be falling over her, and as her father he wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"come baby, lets go watch some TV" Booth said as he lifted Christine out her high chair.

He sat down on the couch with Christine cuddling into him and turned on the news. He sat looking at his precious daughter infront of him and everything came rushing through his mind.

Broadsky

Vincent

Bones

That night

The night his beautiful girl was created, a lot of anger and grief he felt that night but he knew that wasn't the reason him and Bones had sex. It was a long time coming,not the best timing but definatly worth it and Booth didn't regret any of it. Nearly two years later he's with Bones and has Christine with her and too him Christine was a miracle from God himself. Booth lifted Christine to look at him and smiled

"You wont remember me telling you this baby but i love you so much, Your my littl miracle and always remember Daddy's got your back! Im going to be wrapped round that little finger of yours but im ok with that, we will let your Mom deal with the other things! Your big brother Parker is their aswell , we all love you! No matter what age you are you will always be daddy's little girl" Booth said with a tear in his eye,just then Christine said something Booth would never forget.

"dada" hearing that word coming from his little girls mouth meant that world to him. He wouldn't tell bones as it was his little thing that no one else needed to know.

"Thats right bub im dada and dont your forget it my little princess" Booth kissed Christine then lay down her head on his chest.

The following morning Bones found Booth and Christine in the same position as they fell asleep in, she smiled thankful that Booth was the father of her child knowing she would never go without meant a lot to her.

Sorry if it's not great, their will be some more chapters following their relationship as Christine grows up.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your lovely comments, ill try and proof read more often ect! Bones will be included more as will parker but just now just Christine&Booth

This takes place when Christine is about three years old.

Toilet training a toddler was a tough job, maybe even tougher than his own job Booth thought to himself as he thought about the day's events of having to chase Christine and make her use the toilet. He works as an FBI agent but toilet training Christine was difficult. In his job he worked out who the bad guys were and put them away, Job done! But when Christine looks at him with the same puppy dog eyes her mother uses Booth knows it's not going to be an easy job. Bones decided to toilet train her for the first few days and it went fine, she then left it in Booth's hands and things soon spiralled out of control..

'CHRRISSY!' Booth shouted from the kitchen to his daughter who was sat playing with her dolls,

"Yess, Daddy?" Christine answered as she walked through

"Do you need to pee or poo?" Booth asked seriously, It wasn't many times he was serious with his kids but when Bones told him earlier that morning that if he didn't toilet train Christine like she had there would be serious consequences' Booth knew he had to obey his wife or he wouldn't be having very much fun anytime soon.

"Nope !" Christine told her dad.

"Chrissy you need to tell me if you do so daddy can take you to the big girl toilet okay?" Booth said lowering himself to Christine's level.

"Okay I will, cause i heard mommy saying earlier you'd miss out in some ermm..." Christine said thinking of the word her mom used

"I remembered it daddy, she said you'd miss out in some 'action' if i didn't pee or do a poopy in the toilet! Daddy what does action mean?" Christine quizzed her father

Booth stood there in complete shock, He reminded himself to tell Bones not to say anything about their sex life infront of Christine again.

"It just means play time, like when you play with your dolls! So go back through to the livingroom and play with your toys and ill be through in a minute" Booth said and kissed Christine's head as she walked away.

Twenty minutes later it was too quiet for booths liking, way too quiet!

"CHRISSY WHERE ARE YOU?" Booth shouted

"I PEEING!" Christine shouted back

"CHRISTINE I THOUGHT WE SAID YOU'D TELL DADDY IF YOU NEEDED!" Booth said making his way upstairs

"I WAS SHOWING MY BABY HOW TO BE A GOOD GWIL AND I EVEN WASHED HER!" Christine replied back

Oh no was Booth first thought, his second was we need to tidy up FAST! Bones was due back home in half an hour. Booth walked into the bathroom and found Christine sitting on the toilet with her doll in the sink full of water next to her, the water was full of shower gels and soap and the floor was soaking wet. Booth stared at Christine and didn't say anything she gave him her goofy smile and he tried so hard not to smile back.

"Chrissy your moms going to kill us!" Was all Booth could say

"Nono because mummy loves us and she said she'd never hurt us! She will like my bath!" Christine told her dad. Booth just laughed at her she was defiantly Bones.

"Okay little bones, she won't kill us then she just won't be happy! Now let me wipe you and then we clean up okay?" Booth said bending down to help her.

Once Christine was cleaned and wiped, Booth took her doll out the water and put it on the radiator to dry, he then put all the shower gel Christine had used in the bin, He let the water go then cleaned the floor with a mop, he thanked his lucky stars they didn't have a carpet. Once he was satisfied with the cleaning of the bathroom he walked through to Christine's room to find her and she wasn't there, He looked all the rooms upstairs and still couldn't find her. He then heard the front door slam shut and he knew he was in for it.

"BOOTH!" Was all he heard

"Just coming" This couldn't be good, that wasn't a very pleasant shout.

He walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find Christine running about the kitchen with her pants on her head pretending to be a pirate. Booth couldn't contain the laughter

"Why is our child running around with her pants on her head booth?" Bones asked seriously

"I have no idea!" Booth told bones.

"Chrissy why you running around like that?" Booth asked

"Parker taught me how to do it!" Booth couldn't help but grin, Parker taught her.

"Well Christine you can't run around like that!" Bones fixed Christine then whispered to Booth

"No making love for two weeks!"

Booth groaned to himself, Christine was hassle she made him miss out of 'rewarding' things but he wouldn't change her not for the world.

I got this idea because my two year old cousin is toilet training! And if you notice me writing 'mum' instead of 'mom' I'm sorry! I'm British aha, Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
